1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming a silicon layer, methods of forming patterns, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carbon-containing layer, e.g., amorphous carbon layer (ACL), spin-on hardmask (SOH), etc., may be used for forming fine patterns, e.g., gate electrodes, wirings, contacts, insulation patterns, etc., in a semiconductor device. An additional mask layer may be formed on the carbon-containing layer in order to enhance the etching selectivity thereof.